Everflame
The Everflame clan, or Riamhtine, are an Elder Blood clan of the Galuyn people. They are devoted to the study of magic and arcane study; having preserved the ancient teachings of their ancestors throughout their several near dissolutions. Seen as eldritch scholars, the Everflame delved into magic and endeavored to pursue more and more magical knowledge for their people. After exposure to Arathor, the Everflame were able to swell with magical knowledge, eventually serving in capacity with Gilneans in joint ventures. As a result of this; the Everflame were looked at with distrust due to their closer than normal relationship outside of their own people. During the Second War of Thorns, the Everflame served the Wicker King; but advised against heavy handedness towards the Gilnean people. Rather, they encouraged diplomacy. This only fueled paranoia against them, as the otherworldly Everflame sages were already looked at with distrust due to their open handedness to outsiders, as well as their immense magical powers. When the king fell the madness, the Everflame were enslaved after the Oakenborn rebelled out of fear of the mages joining them. Slaughtered in the field and left to die repeatedly, the Everflame suffered heavily until the king's death. Following this, many of the Everflame fled north, despite their clan being declared free following the Wicker King's death. Many retreated into The Bite or the Fallow Crest; a great many assimilating into the familiar Gilnean culture. Those that remained distanced from non-Everflame clans, becoming reclusive Hedge Wizards and the subject of folktales due to being forest wizards. As a result, the Elder Blood clan was thought to have collapsed, though their people lived on. What little remained of the original clan stayed in the Dark Woods. There, the successor clans and what few Elder Blood Everflame made their home within the shattered homes that were once the sight of the progenitors of the Galuyn within the abandoned forest. They rebuilt over time, making sure to keep themselves reclusive from their kin. Eventually, the Wickers sought out the Everflame, with some moving to Wickenden City to represent their people; though it was an extremely small amount of people, and barely constitutes as a true Elder Blood. Over time, the Everflame did not recover to the lengths of the other clans, and were declared dissolved several times before successors would come to carry the torch of their forebears within the City. Unlike other human societies, the Everflame did not teach against dark magic; though fel was relatively unheard of. As a result, many master Everflame were proficient at harnessing void energy and other magics that would be considered taboo in conventional society. Outside of these occult magics, many Everflame were skilled rune casters and blood mages, blood magic being extremely prevalent among followers of Yolth. Due to this, they were one of the few Elder Blood who accepted Yolth worshipping readily, placing the knowledge gained before anything else; though there were some who found this practice to be unsavory. Due to their asylum being found within the Dark Woods, the Everflame are skilled at evading the ire of the Mire Lords, with some clans having been said to have learned how to broker with the ancient spirits. While the validity of this claim is questionable, they have learned to restore and expand the destroyed enclaves of the proto-Galuyn as their homes. Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Galuyn Clans